runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Darth Stefan/Zandbak
thumb|Een speler die de [[Quest cape emotie uitvoert.]] Een Quest, is een opdracht of een missie gegeven door een NPC aan een speler waar je een beloning van krijgt na het voltooien van zo'n quest. Een quest is een engels woord voor missie of opdracht en in het Nederlands wordt het uitgesproken als een queeste. Een quest is uniek en kan je maar één keer doen. Na het voltooien van de opdracht, krijg je meestal een beloning die kan bestaand uit: Experience in een skill, Coins of verschillende voorwerpen. Zo zijn er ook Quest voorwerpen die je alleen kan krijgen tijdens een quest. Ook kan een beloning bestaan uit een uitgespeeld gebied, waar spelers kunnen komen na het voltooien van een quest, zoals de Tears of Guthix minigame. In een quest speelt zich een verhaal af waarbij de speler de questgever hulp aanbiedt. Een questgever is te vinden bij het Quest icoon op de kaart. Deze persoon zal de speler een quest geven, nadat hij de juiste benodigdheden heeft, om die quest te doen. Voor verschillende questen zijn benodigdheden nodig die bestaan kunnen uit skill ervaringen, quest punten, combat levels, en andere questen. Als een speler niet de juiste benodigdheden hebt om een quest te beginnen, zal hij hem niet kunnen beginnen, met uitzondering op de fairytale II - Cure a Queen quest. Verschillende skill benodigdheden, kunnen omzeilde worden door een zogenaamde boost te nemen. Een boost zorgt ervoor dat je tijdelijk een aantal levels omhoog gaat. De boost kunnen echter niet bij elke quest gebruikt worden. In Runescape zijn er totaal 157 questen waarvan er 18 voor gratis spelers zijn en 139 voor members. In totaal zijn er 289 quest punten te behalen. Quest punten, zijn punten die je bijna bij elke quest krijgt, nadat de quest voltooid is. Voor elke quest krijg je een verschillend aantal hoeveelheden. Gratis spelers kunnen er in totaal 42 krijgen. Op het RuneScape scherm, is een speciaal scherm ontworpen waar de complete quest lijst in staat aangegeven. Deze is te vinden bij het Quest icoon en zal een lijst openen als je erop klikt. Deze lijst bevat alle questen (geen mini questen) die in RuneScape te doen zijn. Naarmate de voortgang van een quest, zal de kleur van de naam veranderen. * Nog niet gestart * Nog bezig * Voltooid Ook kan er een filter worden geactiveerd op je quest scherm, wat aantoont welke quest je niet of wel kan doen. Questen zijn opgedeeld in een verschillende graad. Zo heb je zeer makkelijke questen tot grandmaster questen. Deze indeling is gebaseerd op de indeling van Jagex en kan voor elke speler verschillend zijn. Zo kan een speler van combat level 138 een Gemiddelde quest heel makkelijk vinden, en een speler van level 3 een gemiddelde quest heel moeilijk vinden. Ook is er één speciale quest genaamd Recipe for Disaster. Deze quest bestaat uit een aantal zogenaamde subquesten, waarvan je ze allemaal moet voltooien om de uiteindelijke Recipe for Disaster quest te voltooien. In totaal zijn er 157 questen, waarvan om de 50 questen, een speciale quest vrijkomt. Zo was de vijftigste quest de bekende Legends Quest, die werd uitgebracht op 20 augustus 2003 op Runescape Classic. De 100ste quest was Recipe for Disaster, die bestond uit 10 subquesten en werd uitgebracht op 15 maart 2006. De 150ste quest werd uitgebracht op 17 maart 2009 en werd The Chosen Commander genoemd. Spelers die alle questen hebben voltooid, kunnen een speciale beloning kopen bij de Wise Old Man in Draynor Village. Deze beloning staat bekend als de Quest cape en de quest hood en behoort tot de populaire Cape of Achievement. Door deze cape kan iedereen zien dat de gene die hem draagt een echte master is in questen. Deze cape kost 99.000 Coins en bevat een speciale emotie. In een quest speelt zich een verhaal af, waarin de speler de questgever helpt met zijn probleem. Vaak worden er mysteries ontrafeld, geschiedenis achterhaald of soms een heftig gevecht. In vele questen worden er gevochten om verder te komen. Ook zul je in verschillende questen voorwerpen nodig hebben om verder te kunnen komen. Ook bestaan verschillende questen uit vervolg questen. Dei questen behoren tot een quest serie. Een quest serie bestaat uit twee of meerdere questen die op elkaar slaan en meestal een vervolg van de vorige zijn. Zo heb je de bekende Mysteries of the Mahjarrat of de Rise of Lucien quest series. Vele quest series zijn nog niet afgerond en zullen waarschijnlijk toekomstige updates zijn. Tijdens een quest zal de speler een aantal moeilijkheden tegen komen. Als een speler een quest voltooid, zal er een apart bericht komen te staan dat je de quest voltooid hebt. Hier zal een opsomming van je beloningen op staan en je aantal quest punten. De beloningen uit dit bericht, worden gezien als de officiële quest beloningen, maar vaak bestaat de beloning uit meerdere dingen zoals na het voltooien van de Legends' Quest, kunnen spelers een Dragon sq shield dragen. Op de officiële RuneScape website, is een speciale "Quest help" systeem ontwikkeld waar spelers hulp kunnen krijgen als ze vast lopen tijdens een quest. Dit kan echter maar een paar keer per dag gedaan worden. Zes nieuwste questen Minimale benodigdheden Met minimale benodigheden voor een quest wordt wat de laagste is, die je nodig hebt om een quest te voltooien. Verschillende questen vragen hoge benodigdheden die een speler nodig hebt om de quest te kunnen voltooien. Verschillende skill benodigdheden kunnen worden behaald door een speciale boost, die tijdelijk een skill verhoogt. Echter, kunnen niet alle questen behaald worden met boost. Quest lijst Bekijk de lijst met quests pagina. Quest series Er zijn verschillende quest series. Een quest serie is een serie die bestaan uit een aantal questen die met elkaar te maken hebben, ook wel gevolg questen genoemd. en:Quest Datum van uitkomst Quest beloningen Zie ook